Sam
Sam is a character in Stuff Store who's importance and relevance to the story varies based on the roleplays, but he invariably plays the best friend to the main protagonist, Austin. Unlike Austin, he has no particular job (although he is the S in VSSPAL, he's rarely seen actually doing any detective work), but he does work for the world's greatest pop and rock band, called Hard Jams Inc. In the Stuff Store Bros. video game, Sam is an unlockable character by either playing 10 Brawls or successfully completing the 3-Minute Showdown against the Multi-Nigz. He currently ranks 1st in the tier list and holds the S Rank. This is due to his very favorable hitboxes, great aerial movement, the transcedent priority found in most of his moves, fairly long-ranged moves, and quick-hitting attacks. Personality Though the two are very alike, Sam shares some distinct differences to Austin. Sam's intent is to live life as big and loud as possible, making him an enthusiastic, yet sometimes rambunctious and sardonic person. He rides a fine line between funny and personable, and annoying. He is an ambitious young man - in his words, "dream big or don't dream at all." He seems to enjoy all things art, especially music, but he's also partial to sports (most of them, anyway; he has a particular vendetta against curling). Some theories speculate if Sam can truly be killed; aside from Austin, Sam is the one who has died the most, at least over ten times - twice by getting shot, once by spontaneous combustion, once from Coke overdose, and an unknown cause of death due to Tuxedo Knight, along with five other unknown reasons. Sam often treats death with his usual nonchalance and coolness, but it's very clear he hates dying. Much like Austin, he shares an unbridled sense of patriotism and manliness, and finds a way to present that to others in every way he can. He is charismatic, though also impulsive. Trivia * The Stuff Store is, among many things, the coming-of-age journey for both Sam and Austin; they learn to mature into fine, upstanding young adults, capable of being the President and Vice President of the United States. Sam lampshades this at one point. * Sam has an affinity for animation, regardless of where in the world it's from. * Sam has written over 100 stories (though almost none of them go beyond a chapter or two) and he keeps the majority of them locked in his basement. Upon discovering said collection, King Dick is so blown away by how mind-numbingly stupid and incoherent the stories are that he spontaneously combusts, never to be seen again except for in the Final Final RP, when Drizzle and Blood Mountain God bring him back from the dead. * He likes to be knowledgeable in all things music - he admits he "sold his soul to ESP Guitars". Literally - he has a framed contract hanging up on his breakfast nook. * Sam's "insane Chechen penpal" turned out to be Stab, Stan's brother with an affinity for shooting people. * When Austin becomes President of the United States, Sam becomes the Vice President (or, Interior Minister). His primary duty is to act in place of the President should the President be suffering from some kind of ailment (illness, death, asplosion), but he also has a wide array of duties unique to the Vice President. He acts as Austin's closest adviser, the overseer of security at the White House, as a chief diplomat, and manager of the media (which he sometimes abuses, cheerfully so).